Musical Challenge
by liuxue
Summary: It's like the iPod Challenge but I like this title better. And judging from the title, you should know what this is.


**Musical Challenge**

**Judging from the title, you should know what this is.- Warning: Many quite sad plots.**

* * *

**Stupid Boy (Shadow-centric with mentions of Tikal);**

Shadow looked at the full moon with sadness in his eyes. The moon reminded him of his Tikal. Well, once his. He had let her go, even though he knew that Tikal would not mind it.

His crimson eyes landed on his gloved hands and saw a teardrop land there. It was a choice to let her go, even if she knew that she could have made him happier. Her feelings, her happiness and her soul he had crushed. Her dreams and plans were crushed. And she didn't even know that she could have let him go.

"I had to always be right, didn't I?" a bitter chuckle let his lips as more tears rolled down his cheeks. He knew, even if he could possibly get into another relationship, it would not fill him completely. Now, he had lost her. The most important thing to him was gone.

Shadow looked back and smiled softly though. He had let her go and her happiness was back. She was long gone now, and her innocence was still with her. Tikal had rebuilt herself already. And there was nothing Shadow could have done to stop her now.

His flower was gone and the thing that made him feel alive again was gone. A hand reached out for him before, and he took that chance. Now, she was long gone…

"Please, just let her know that I still love her," even more tears fell and he felt his legs go weak. He fell and spent his whole night crying himself away.

* * *

**Just Be Friends (Cream-centric with mentions of Tails);**

Cream knew that he loved her. She knew very well. But she could not return his feelings. They had tried once. And she ended up having her heart broken like shatter glass. She knew the hardest choice would always be the best and their time was gone.

Her heart pounded in her chest every time Tails would get close to her, talk to her or sneak her small glances. She still liked him, but it was best to remain friends. Cosmo was still in his heart and Cream knew that Tails had only used her as a rebound.

As she walked down the park with her hands in her pocket, she sighed, "I mean I still love you. I still don't want to let you go." Valentine's Day was the worst for her. Seeing couples kiss, laugh and hold hands made her feel even lonelier than she already was.

"Please just once. Just let was go back to that time again…" Cream looked and saw Tails sitting on a grassy field, singing. Cream walked close to her and smiled sadly. She missed his singing, but it was time to let go. It was too late to regret her decisions. Maybe later but defiantly not now, not while she was enjoying her life of freedom.

* * *

**Bad Apple (Rosy-centric with mentions of Scourge);**

Rosy felt unsure of her actions now, unsure of herself. Sure she got massive pleasure from chasing Scourge around all day, wishing he would love her back, but was it really what she wanted? Her head was spinning around, making her dizzy.

Scourge had told her countless times that he did not like her, but she wanted him to. Scourge took a step back every time he saw her, fear of her. Was she really that scary to him, that frightening to him? Tears pricked at her eyes when she realized the answer to her own question. Yes, yes she was.

Why couldn't her life just be a dream like everything else? Her heart had failed her countless times in the past, and it was just getting enveloped in darkness again.

"Stupid ring," she cursed herself. Her heart was black and would remain black. There was no turning back now…

* * *

**Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder (KnucklesRouge);**

Rouge smiled at her student. Even if the two were in detention, it still made her heart flutter whenever he was near her. The rain was hitting the window panes roughly and Rouge wondered how Knuckles would be able to get home.

Knuckles on the other hand, was just drawing on a notebook. It was strange with him and only him in the classroom along with a teacher he would never admit his crush to. And drawing was another thing he would never admit to. He had liked drawing since he was a kid and people found it strange. So he only drew when nobody was near him.

"Time's up Knuckles. You might want to go home now," Rouge's voice broke him out of his trance and he looked up at his teacher. With a stoic expression, he nodded lightly and packed up his things. Sadly for him he forgot his notebook.

Not noticing, he walked out of the classroom. And before he was out, Rouge gave him a light kiss on his cheek. When he was out, Rouge took his sketch book and smiled. There were beautiful drawings of her.

I might just keep this, Rouge thought and opened the drawer of her desk. Keeping the item at the bottom of it, she smiled and packed up her stuff too.

* * *

**A/N: I was bored bored and had writer's block. I know that all of these are AU and I don't care. I might continue and make a longer version of 'Stupid Boy' though. Maybe tell what had happened between Tikal and Shadow. And no, I don't hate any of these pairings. If fact, they are my OTPs of Sonic. I didn't include SonicAmy here because none of the songs fitted them. And don't get me started of the songs. I need more happy songs... Maybe that's why I'm so depressed all the time... (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder has nothing to do with 'School Life'. Just wanted to point that out)**

**~Snowy**

**EDIT1: Reply to a troll: **

**You have stds.. I spit at you a wish awful things to blowup in your scummy bitchhhe addict with schizto bipolar douche breath**

_I have this strong urge to reply to you, because you're a troll and I just have to talk to you people. So, few things I'm really picky about. Blowup should be separate. There is no such word bitchhhe. I don't know what is schizto. STD has improper capitalization. And since I did not know what was scummy, I searched it up. So to put your sentence into proper English, it's like this;_

_You have STD (There is no 's').(There is no need for the other one) I have a wish that awful thing will blow up in your scummy (or despicable) -censored- addict with *schizo (or offensive) bipolar -censored- breath. (Which still does not make any sense) _

_I hope I will never see you again, and good day~_


End file.
